


Free Thoughts on Jefferson's Douchebaggery

by Smileyy101



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Because Alex, M/M, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileyy101/pseuds/Smileyy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Jefferson finally gets what he deserves thanks to John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton</p><p>AKA</p><p>Alexander is literally the tiny dog yapping at your heels for attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Thoughts on Jefferson's Douchebaggery

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why Hercules and Lafayette are basically silent in this, but I just had a quick idea and had to write it down. Sorry?

Alexander was a not-large person with a very large personality and an even larger mouth. Everyone who has met him has learned this and tries their best to avoid him having to use said mouth. 

When John Laurens met him, he was with his long time friends and fellow sophomores, Laf and Hercules Mulligan. It hadn’t been love at first sight, but the way he spoke, enthusiastically and with vigor forced into every word; it had been _something_ after that first conversation. 

As Alex was adapted into their group, which was a pretty quick process, Laurens fell for him more and more. They agreed on so many different issues. And Laurens didn’t stand a chance when Alex tried to argue on the ones they didn’t agree on so when he had to sit through a one-sided argument for the fifth time that week, he finally decided to shut Alex up with a kiss. And the rest was history. 

At this moment, the four of them were sitting around a table in the library. It was a standard  
Wednesday, mostly quiet aside from a few study groups scattered around the area in between book shelves and clusters of computer desks. Laurens sat with his chin in his palm, leaning on the table, dividing his attention between reading the biology text in front of him and listening to Alexander rant about Thomas Jefferson; this was standard as well. Alexander was sitting with his legs crossed in the center of table, gesturing a bit wildly, his eyes lit with the fire behind his words. Lafayette sat beside Hercules at an angle from John, caught up in their own conversation on whether or not it’d be plausible to hack into the school’s system and change Hercules’ grade. It wasn’t that he wasn’t smart, he just didn’t try too hard. 

All at once, Alexander stopped his rant with a grunt that sounded more like a growl. The subject his attention he had focused on gave a chuckle just as John looked up before the other man moved closer to the table. It was Jefferson, probably somehow summoned by Alex’s never ending spiel on how awful he was. He was followed by Madison, a quiet, sickly Junior that always stood to the side for intimidation purposes. Which were ineffective seeing as how a small gust of wind could knock him over. 

“Well, well, I see the whole gang is here.” John and Alexander rolled their eyes in sync, as Hercules sat back in his chair, arms crossed and eyes focused. Jefferson’s eyes landed on John’s textbook open on the table. “John, don’t you think that may be a little too advanced for you. I mean I always thought you were shooting above your station as pre-med. Wouldn’t Women’s Studies or Philosophy better suit you?” Jefferson gave a short laugh, his smirk widening as Madison echoed. 

“Jefferson, you piece of absolute-!” Alexander started

“Ah, ah, look at that. Your little guard dog, always there to come to rescue. Will you ever stand up for yourself?” Jefferson continued his unwarranted onslaught.

Alexander bristled, almost rising to the insult when he thought better and waited on John’s response. John hadn’t even glanced over, glaring at Jefferson angrily but also appraising him. He would never put Alex beneath him. He was both too smart and too respectable for that and John could never see himself on a pedestal. But yet, the metaphor was almost too humorous for him to pass up. A smirk slid onto his face as he sat back, crossing his ankles without his gaze straying from Jefferson. He hoped Alex wouldn’t be offended by his next words: “Sic ‘em.”

Jefferson only had a moment to be confused before Alex scrambled to stand up on the table and proceeded to tear into the man with rapid fire speak. John only caught a few things, like, “You pretentious ass, how far up have you shoved your head, dickwad?” and, “What color are you even wearing, fuschia? This isn’t Easter shithead, it’s the middle of winter. You’re hurting my eyes.” 

When Alexander finally stopped to take a breath, the three gathered around the table were falling over in laughter and even Madison had to disguise a chuckle behind the ever-present handkerchief he’s always holding. Jefferson was speechless, quickly shutting his mouth from where his jaw had fallen open. He looked around the table before swiftly turning on his heel to exit, having nothing to say. Once the two had left, Alexander turned John, out of breath and face red. 

John waited, waited for the heated words to come his way. Hercules and Lafayette had paused, also waiting for Alex to speak. 

“That was brilliant! Did you see his face!” He jumped off of the table and into John’s lap just as the librarian came around the corner with a stern look on her face. 

“I’m glad you’re not mad, baby girl, but I think we’d better go.” The other two had already scrambled to pick up all of their belongings. They all ran out of the library as fast as they could, giggling and out of breath. Once they finally made it down the steps and could stop to take a breath, Alex lunged at John with a kiss. 

Once they broke apart, all John could do was laugh again and say, “Love ya too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Women's Studies, Philosophy or any other awesome major that doesn't get enough appreciation are not bad/easy majors. Jefferson is just, well....a douchebag.


End file.
